A New Life
by n u l l is b o r e d
Summary: DISCONTINUED! Naruto makes a deal with Kyuubi, after a life altering tragedy. They travel back in time to the reign of Nidaime Hokage, and Naruto joins Sarutobi's squad with Orochimaru, Jiraya, and Tsunade. NarutoHarem, haven't decided yet.


**Discontinued, if you would like to continue it just ask me!**_  
_

_-'thoughts.'-_

_"speech."_

_**"Kyuubi speech."**_

_**-'Kyuubi thoughts.'-**_

_Jutsu (English name)_

_ Jutsus are only named in english the first time they appear._

**Chapter One.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Naruto woke up, trying to remember where exactly he was, and how it is that he got there. **_"Time warp kit." _**came Kyuubi's reply to Naruto's thoughts, when it all came rushing back to him.

_-Flash Back-_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**"Well kit, now that your mate replaced your right eye with her own, you are going to have to learn how to use it, so once we get where or I should say when we're going you are going to have to talk to the Hokage."** Kyuubi paused for a moment, **"I'll work with as best as I can right now to modify it slightly. Once I'm done your eyes will explode so you can grow a matching pair. Any abilities you would like specifically?" **Kyuubi explained while gazing at the teen before him._

_"Yes Kyuu-san, since the _Sharingan (Copy-wheel Eye)_ evolved from the _Byakugan (White Eye)_ can you awaken the abilities of the _Sharingan_?" Naruto asked curiously. **"Hmm.. Yes I can try that kit. Now once this is done, it will be as if you were born with this bloodline, and instead of the **_**Byuakugan_'s white its going to be more of a blue'ish color because of your natural eye-color, but with Hyuuga looking eyes. What are you going to call this bloodline anyway?"_**_ Kyuubi asked, "I don't know.. How about.. something simple... _Hekigan_?" Naruto replied as if testing his thoughts out loud. **"Blue eyes? Well thats original... How about **_**Enbougan_?" _**_Kyuubi offered, "Eyes of foresight, and distant viewing? okay, I can live with that. _Enbougan_. Okay how long is this going to take anyway, if its not too much?" replied the ever-impactient Naruto. **"Oh? Any minute now..."** Kyuubi paused as if purposefully prolonging Naruto's wait, with an evil, and sadistic grin only a demon could pull off._

_And then the pain hit, he was lying on the cold wet earth of the real world contorting in pain. His eyes just popped and now are re-growing, and the rest of his wounds are healing. Now he can feel his other senses being enhanced, which was not part of the deal, but right now he doesn't care, he just wants it all to be over and done with. He will get his wish soon enough. After a grueling thirty-five minutes of agonizing pain he meets darkness momentarily once again._

_**"Its time, this is going to feel weird, I'll try to get us as close to the Hokage tower as I can, hopefully someone will see us materializing and take you to a hospital, because your going to be out like a light the moment we get to the past. Now remember the first thing you need to do is speak with the Hokage, and use respect past Hokages might not take it too lightly being called old man, tell him everything. See you in three weeks, I wont have the power to pull you in here until then so don't wake me unless its life threatening."** Kyuubi spoke clearly and calmly._

_And then with a flash they were gone. Naruto materialized right in front of Nidaime on his way to the office, right in the mud, just Naruto's twisted luck. To say that Nidaime was suprized, would be like saying Itachi had a mild liking for Pocky, or that Sasuke was mildly annoyed with his brother. A boy, maybe thirteen years old with blond hair, drenched in blood just appeared from nothingness before Nidaime, he being the lear of the village, almost had him attacked, but saw his leaf Hitai-ate, and called for help, the boy was brought to the infirmary, and has been there for three days with no change in condition._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-End Flash Back-_

"Stupid fox enhancing my senses without asking.. well I suppose its not all bad...?" Naruto trailed off to the sound of voices, he focused as well as he could, he found he could hear perfectly and tell exactly how far away the voices were. Now figuring for about fifteen meters he tried to focus as much as he could on the words.

"Yeah, I heard the kid just appeared out of nowhere." said one voice, "Yeah but how does one just appear?" asked a second voice, "Do I look like I know.. I am just a doctor your the shinobi.." the first voice replied with a sigh.

_-'Must be talking about me.. maybe I should ask to see the Hokage now..'-_ With that thought Naruto made his way to the door, it was a large heave steel door that squeaked loudly when you opened it, Naruto with his super-enhanced hearing nearly screamed in pain from the shriek of the door, but managed to just stumble away from it.

"Oi! You need to rest kid one doesn't just pop out of nowhere and sit in a coma for three days and expect to be healthy!" said the second of the two voices now identified as a shinobi. "Moron, what do you think a coma is for, leave the medical antics to the doctor fool. Now, while the doc is checking my out go and get Hokage-sama, he probably wants to talk with me." Naruto said nonchalantly, the doctor just smirked, _-'I like this kid, knows how to tell off an idiot and sound knowledgeable.'- _thought the doctor."Its okay, get Hokage-sama, I'll do a once-over on the boy." commanded the doctor.

"So, what's your name, young man?" asked the doctor while he checked various things with Naruto's health. "Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto replied, "Ah.. from the Uzumaki clan? I have never seen a blond Uzumaki though.." stated the doctor, "I'll explain everything when Hokage-sama gets here.." Naruto replied cautiously. "I would sure hope so.." came a voice from the door way.

There Naruto sat, shocked, wide eyed, with his jaw in his lap. "N-Nidaime-sama..." Naruto stammered out with a barely audible whisper, "Yeah who did you expect, Aniki?" asked Nidaime amusedly, Naruto, trying to regain his composure just took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "Nidaime-sama, this is a long story, please sit if you have the time." Naruto explained in his most formal tone. The Nidaime decided to humor the child.

"Ok well first off to explain the reason I was suprized to see you, and that will lead into the whole story." Naruto paused for a moment receiving a nod from Nidaime, "Ok well as silly as it sounds, I'm from the future. How far, I am not certain, it was not I who performed the jutsu. In my time Sarutobi was Sandaime, his student Orochimaru, sometime before I was born, betrayed the leaf, then during my chuunin selection exams, I'm not sure if they are held in this era never was good with history, Orochimaru attacked, killing Sarutobi." Naruto paused for a breath and to read the face of Nidaime for a moment, seeing emotions going from; shock, betrayal, hurt, understanding, to indifference. "Then, Jiraya and I went to go find Tsunade, she had lost many people close to her during a war with Iwa and was granted free pass by Sarutobi, once we found her, she became Godaime, after some convincing and an assault from Orochimaru." he paused again realizing he left out Yondaime, "Oh, it seems I forgot one the main points of me being here, Yondaime, student of Jiraya, fought against Kyuubi no Kitsune the Demon Lord, while he was attacking konoha, of course killing a demon is near impossible, Yondaime was not an idiot. He used a Kinjutsu to seal the fox into a new born baby, me. Uzumaki Naruto, the last of my clan, and I still don't know who my parents were Sarutobi was the only one who knew, that information died with him." pausing for a breath.

"In my time there were only two Uchiha, brothers, the older Uchiha Itachi, murdered the whole clan except for his younger brother. Uchiha Sasuke, the younger of the two, was in my class at the Ninja Academy, and then placed on my genin team after graduation. His main goal in life was to kill his brother, S-Class criminal missing-nin, at all costs, eventually he lost it and went to join Orochimaru for power." Naruto was interrupted, "Excuse me.. Why would this child goto Orochimaru for power?" asked Nidaime, "Oh, well a few years earlier he founded his own Hidden Village, Hidden Village of Sound, and became the Shodaime Otokage. _- Naruto got a nod of understanding - _So Godaime, sent one Chuunin, and four Genin after Sasuke to retrieve him the night he left, she would have sent more skilled shinobi but we were low on man power after Orochimaru's attack. The mission failed miserably nearly everyone involved died, the council, the jerks they are tried to blame the whole thing on me, the village scapegoat, which didn't sit well with Tsunade. I got off with a reprimand for not retrieving the precious Uchiha. Personally, if they were so precious and worth their weight in gold, I don't think a thirteen year old would have been able to massacre the entire clan in one night. Not to mention they are more arrogant than the Hyuuga which is saying a lot." Naruto paused to share a laugh with Nidaime, apparently he is inclined to agree.

"So then that brings us to a few hours before I got here. Me and my girlfriend, secret girlfriend, Hyuuga heiress, it was secret because I was the village mistake and resident 'demon brat' as I was so affectionately named, and Hyuuga Hiashi would have gutted us both for the 'Betrayal to the village and sullying the blood of the great Hyuuga clan', Hiashi was a jerk he would use whatever excuse he could find to get rid of my Hinata-chan the heiress, he thought her weak." Naruto paused for a breath and a sigh, looking miserable, "Hinata may not have had a lot of physical strength or chakra, but she could beat me into the ground even when I was tapping into Kyuubi's chakra, and she was the epiphany of beauty. Well getting back on track, Hinata and I were training just outside the village walls, about fifty or so meters from the east gate, when Sasuke, and a few of Oto-nin attacked, you see Sasuke had to kill his friends to get _Mangekyo Sharingan_, well Hinata and I killed all the Oto-nin like they were training dummies. Hinata let me fight Sasuke, because he was simply too much for her. well I got a kunai in my right eye, didn't stop me in my charge so Sasuke did the only thing he could, he attacked Hinata to stop me. It worked technically, I did stop. I ran over to my dying lover, and she, being the never dying medic she was." letting out a shaky breath, and a sigh.

"She pulled the kunai from my eye-socket, and gave me her right eye, it was her dying wish that I find happiness, and achieve my dreams. Well to say I was mad, was saying Jiraya mildly liked the female body, I unlocked six tales of Kyuubi's power, of course my mind couldn't control all of that power so Kyuubi killed Sasuke for me with my body. -sigh- So then Kyuubi let go and the power went back into the seal. Kyuubi made a deal with me. His terms were, to let him alter the Hyuuga eye, slightly, make it my own, but keep a part of Hinata in my blood, and make a whole new bloodline, take me back to a time of his choosing, and all I have to do is fulfill Hinata's dying wish. He suggested that I have lots of kits too.." Naruto finished with a dry laugh, and wiped a few tears.

"Well Kyuubi woke up in the middle, and says that we cannot change our past only make a better future in this timeline. Well thats my story, I obviously left out a lot, but I gave the more important details. Kyuubi says that one of three things can happen; One, you accept my story as the truth, and instate me as a genin. Two, you can accept what I say as the truth and let me live a peaceful life as a villager. or Three, you can lock me up and call me nuts. I prefer number two over number three" he explained with s grin at the end.

"That is true, but the only way we can be sure is to use an interrogation jutsu that will replay all your memories and project them for others to see like a genjutsu, you of course will be unconscious during that time so you don't break the genjutsu. Do you agree to this?" asked Nidaime, "Yeah, sure.. but can I have some ramen or something else to eat first?" asked Naruto while his stomach agreed with his question. so fifteen bowls of ramen later, they are in an interrogation chamber, Shodaime, Nidaime, Sarutobi, and a few council members are present, and Naruto is lying unconscious on a mat. The Jounin interrogator starts the jutsu on the Nidaime's order. They see everything from his time as an infant, to the beatings by the villagers to the unjustified beatings in the academy, his first kiss with Hinata to the first time they made love, which they skipped threw to prevent perverted nosebleeds. they saw it all, Kyuubi in his cage, his fights with Sasuke, catching Jiraya peeping, which got a giggle from Sarutobi. What they found most fascinating is that he still wanted to protect the village and lead the people as Hokage after being treated the way he _was_ treated.

"It would seem this poor child has lived a hard life, and has not seen much happiness. It is fortunate that he had you Saru-kun, I do not believe he would have lasted past the age of four if he had not." stated Shodaime with a solemn tone to match his the emotions running through his face as he peered at the young blond ninja. "Mmm.. I think we should instate him as a genin, or even a chuunin." stated Nidaime, giving his two cents. "Mmm.. This would give him time to morn the loss of his lover, and to find love once again.." Sarutobi was cut off and everyone took a step back, as Kyuubi sprung into the genjutsu, taking over the jutsu to convey his thoughts.

_**"This boy has my respect, that is way I am giving him a second chance, though I will die with him in the end. If you are curious, his body will not survive another time warp, well not for a good twenty years from now, at least. It is my thought that he should be allowed to return to duty as a shinobi, and after morning Hinata-hime, he should be allowed to start his own clan. His bloodline is quite unique, having been altered by a greater demon and all."** Kyuubi's voice as large as ever, pause to form his thoughts, and prepare his next volley of information. **"His bloodline has a doujutsu, it is based of off **_**Byakugan_, and has the properties of the _Sharingan_, it was quite easy to instill those abilities, saying they originated in the _Byakugan_. I have given him enhanced senses; smell, hearing, vision, taste, even feel. He can now also speak with animals, side effect actually, I did not intend for that to happen, but nobody's perfect. _**_-Evil Grin Here.- **Well a clan like that serving Konoha is in your best interest. You might be wondering just why it is that I attacked, Orochimaru's future self killed my kits, I wanted revenge, it was in my rights to take as a greater demon. We were all played by that snake."**_with that Kyuubi left it back to Naruto's early years.

"This.. This is a realistic idea, sure he is a demon, and he did have a reason for attacking the future konoha, but what he says is true this bloodline will help konoha in the future." stated a council Elder, the other Elder nodded in agreement. Nidaime looked to his elder brother, who nodded as well. "So he is to be instated as a shinobi of the leaf, what rank shall we place him in?" spoke Nidaime Hokage, "We should test his skills in all areas and then train him. He may be physically strong and have loads of chakra and stamina, but from what I saw, he has little skill because of the neglect he experienced." came Sarutobi's opinion, "I agree Otouto." stated Shodaime, as he left. Nidaime shook his hanging head at his brothers antics.

"So Nidaime-sama, he shall be a genin, place him on my team.." Sarutobi was cut off, "NO!.. I will not have him anywhere near Orochimaru, all the pain in his life was caused by Orochimaru.. I will not place him with Orochimaru, because if I do, there will be trouble." stated Nidaime, in a tone that meant business. "Its alright, from what Jiraya told me, and from what I've seen in pictures Orochimaru looks like a girl in his younger years. And, this Orochimaru has done nothing to me, I am have not even been born yet, technically." stated a rousing Naruto, which caused the the Jounin to nearly faint from shock, "What?" was Naruto's response to the looks he was getting. "You should be out for a few more hours.. that was a very powerful jutsu." stated the Jounin, "Oh, I heal fast.." replied Naruto laughing sheepishly, "Actually Kyuubi said the jutsu wore off fifteen minutes in, I was just sleeping it would seem." at that everyone face-faulted, and sweat-dropped.

So after about a week of nonsense and shopping for attire that better suited the era, and finding a place to live, Nidaime, Sarutobi, and Naruto we discussing a new surname for Naruto, because there already was an Uzumaki clan. They passed around several really bazar names, but decided on Tatsumaki, which means tornado. Fitting considering he has wind affinity. They made his back story, that he is a refugee escaping genocide by a larger clan, his name is Tatsumaki Naruto, his clan is of ancient relation to the Hyuuga, and Uchiha but no current bonds other than his doujutsu, which combines the good of both into one, and leaves all the bad behind.

He is meeting his new team in three months, but for now he is training in taijutsu with an unnamed Jounin, the style is called _Koenken (Tiger Swallow Fist_), its a fast, and powerful taijutsu form. Thanks to _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_ _(Shadow Clone Technique)_ and _Enbougan_ he has already learned all the katas, and is now just polishing them and is already on his way to mastery. He is developing a new signature jutsu, combining wind and lightning affinity, Kyuubi forcefully infused Naruto with lightning and fire, basically for kicks, but he didn't tell Naruto that, he just said it would be useful. The jutsu can be a ranged or a close combat technique, its called _Makaze no Rakurai (Lightning Bold of Evil Wind)_, its basically a black _Chidori_ with red blades of wind in a whirlwind around the hand, when fired, the black lighting streaks off towards its target with red blades of wind spiraling around the bolt of lightning, causing about the same amount of damage as an _Odama Rasengan_. When used as a thrusting jutsu it cuts through everything it touches, and the red blades keeps the black lightning in check as to not make a large commotion, upon releasing the jutsu the blades kind explode outwards away from the users hand and body. Its an A-Rank jutsu, and it took six weeks of work to get the concept into a functional jutsu, but is far from mastery level yet, Naruto estimates he will have it perfected before he meets his new teammates.

He is also learning Fuuinjutsu, though, its not going as fast as his taijutsu and ninjutsu, Sarutobi is also making him study every morning and at every meal his to be reading an educational book. Can't have a stupid, super powered shinobi running around with a jutsu that kill anyone and with enough chakra to use it several hundred times. And so it goes for the remaining month and a half training, learning, and reading, lots, and lots, of reading. Sarutobi plans for Naruto to be Chuunin material by the end of the year, but he know that by this time Naruto will be of Jounin level skill, but wants Naruto to actually spend time and gain experience as a Chuunin, before becoming Jounin.

The month and a half went by fast as if it never happened, although if Naruto's skills are any measure of the time that past, then a imonth and a half doesn't add up at all. He has done what his taijutsu instructor told him he couldn't do, he completely mastered Koenken like it was academy taijutsu. He has also mastered _Makaze no Rakurai_, he has a powered down version that he can charge up with out seals but its nowhere as powerful as the original, he can fire it from either hand. So now he we are waiting for him to show up and meet his teammates, and he is late, only five minutes, but he is still late.

"So what did you say his name was Sensei? Naru something, right?" asked the teenage Tsunade, "Yes, his name is Naruto, strange, why anyone would name a child after a ramen topping.." replied Orochimaru, Sarutobi chuckled, knowing full and well how much Naruto loved his ramen. And so he came, ramen cup in one hand, and a book in the other. He is wearing a skintight black sleeveless shirt, and black baggy cargo pants, with waraji sandals, and tobi socks, his arms are wrapped from knuckle to bicep in bandage, and is wearing skintight, dull black chain-mail sleeves that seem to be sewn onto black fingerless elbow high gloves, the chain-mail covers every inch of the clove its self and the slots where the fingers normally go was cut off so there is just one hole for the hand to stick through. Tsunade had one thing in her mind when she laid eyes on him _-'SEXY!'-_ with hearts in her eyes and everything, Jiraya of course sees this development, "Oh great, a pretty boy, he's probably useless too." Jiraya commented.

"Actually he mastered Koenken in three months. and created an A-Rank dual-use assassination technique at the same time, while learning Fuuinjutsu." explained Sarutobi with a smirk, seeing the starry glint in Orochimaru's eyes, he just allowed himself a chuckle at his student's antics, "Oh, and Jiraya, he is more like you, well, was more like you until I forced him to start reading and learning Fuuinjutsu. He _was_ an idiot, and now he's.. Just not, but he is still a cheerful young shinobi and he is by no means a 'stuck up arrogant jerk' like an Uchiha, or Hyuuga. I think you will all like him very much." finished Sarutobi.

"Ohayo!" greeted Naruto, "YOUR LATE!" exclaimed Jiraya, "Gomen.. I spilled my ramen cup on the way here.. it fell on a small child, I had to buy him an ice cream, get more ramen." lied Naruto, "He's cute, and he's polite!" squealed Tsunade, everyone sweat-dropped. "So Naruto-san, what is this jutsu you created and mastered in three months, can you show us?" asked Orochimaru, anxious to see a new technique, "Yeah blondie lets your jutsu.." commented an annoyed Jiraya. Naruto looked to Sarutobi, who nodded in consent.

So Naruto charged his right hand with a _Makaze no Rakurai_, and fired it at a large tree, it bore a hole clean through, then exploded after the third tree, taking a good five meters of forest with it. "That was the strongest shot I can produce, I can only do that it that powerful twice, but I can do less powerful shots like this one.." and Naruto charged his right hand up to a tenth of the previous shot, and fired it at another tree, boring a hole clean through and three trees behind it, and fizzled out. "Thats only one tenth full power." Naruto said looking dejected at the weakness of the jutsu, "but I can do that all day, my reserves refill at the same rate as it takes to make that jutsu!" Naruto exclaimed happily. Everyone, even Sarutobi were just starring at the damage dealt by his jutsu, and the weakest version was just as deadly! "Well if you want to see another, I was bored and made this yesterday, its called _Kurorai (Black Lightning)_" Naruto said as a small black ball of lightning formed at the tip of his index finger, and he released, burning a hole in a tree, about four inches wide. "Its like _Makaze no Rakurai_ it can be used as a thrusting jutsu, well more of a claw that a thrusting jutsu." Naruto explained as he opened his book back up and started reading again, everyone just sweat-dropped, after they finished gaping at his jutsus.

"Hey you wanna spar new kid?" asked an excited Jiraya, "Not really, the only taijutsu I know is Koenken, and I refuse to use such a devastating taijutsu on a comrade." Naruto paused at this point to look up from his book, "And I'm sore and tired from training." finished Naruto causing everyone to face-fault. Tsunade was the first to being to get up off the ground, "So, what else can you do?" she asked while standing up, curious about her new crush. Naruto simply looked up from his book, then swallowed all the contents of his ramen cup in one go, "Happy?" he asked after toasting the cup with a low level katon jutsu, and resumed reading. "Oi, what the hell are you reading anyway?!?!" screamed an irate Jiraya, "Hmm.. A book.." came Naruto's reply with an eyebrow lifted at his teammates stupidity, judging from the look on his face he was getting pissed off, "-sigh- A book on Fuuinjutsu." Naruto finished, while going back to reading. "Ok, I'm done.. -puts the book in a pocket- Now what are we doing?" asked Naruto.

"Missions, we have two D-Rank missions then a C-Rank escort to a little village west of here. Its a two week long mission. Pack for cool weather." explained Sarutobi, Naruto just pulled out a small scroll and pulled a black trench-coat with a hood, out and put it on. "Ok, I'm ready.. So when do we leave?" asked Naruto completely ignoring the 'D-Rank' missions, "We leave 5 p.m. tonight, after we finish the D-Rank missions.", Naruto looked at him like he spoke in a foreign language, "D-Rank missions?.. Like what? If we have to chase the Daimyo's Wife's cat, I'm resigning as a shinobi. Right after I put the fur-ball out of its misery." stated Naruto absolutely annoyed that he has to do D-Rank missions, again. "No, no, painting and weeds." Sarutobi said with a smile as if it was better than chasing a cat.

Two hours later, "Stupid weeds, stupid, mission, stupid... STUPID WEEDS!" Naruto has been mumbling this for about thirty minutes now, "Screw it!, _KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!_" and so there was fifty Naruto's and they used the speed of _Koenken_ to pick all the weeds in thirty seconds flat. "You mean to tell me. YOU COULD HAVE DONE THAT THE WHOLE TIME" screamed an irate Jiraya, Naruto just scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

--------------------------------------------------  
Chapter One, End.


End file.
